


All I Wanted Was You

by LookingForTreble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghosts, Force Training, Force Use, Jedi, Jedi Mind Trick, Jedi Rey, Jedi Temple, Love, May the Force Be With You, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForTreble/pseuds/LookingForTreble
Summary: Alivery escaped the life and responsibilities of being a Jedi 10 years ago. She is soon finally captured by a long time best friend, Kylo Ren, whom she hadn't spoken to since he killed the other padawan at Luke's temple. He finally found her and brings her back to his ship, the Finalizer, and interrogates her. What happens when he wants her to join her, but she says no? How will she react when she realized she never had a choice?Kylo erases part of her memory and manipulates her mind to get her to join him. Will he be able to cope with the guilt and keep it a secret that he manipulated her or will he falter and slip up, allowing her to gain access to her once forgotten memories. What happens when she does remember? Will she forgive him or will she be mad and lash out?





	1. Prologue

_“I don’t care what you say! We are not sending our little girl to train with that… that… monstrosity.” Alivery’s father angrily shouted at her mother, who remained quiet while her father yelled. "She has a gift, Richie. Why can’t you accept that?” Her mother paused, as if thinking over her words before continuing. “If we don’t send her, she’ll never learn her purpose,” she  defended, wanting her argument to be heard. “Honey, she’s fifteen! She’s not even close to being an adult! What if she doesn’t want to go?” Her father quickly objected and Ali could almost feel him shaking his head. “Then I suppose that’s not for you to decide after all.” Her mother was undoubtedly smirking at him._

_When the argument had started, Ali had been outside playing with her dark haired friend, until she sensed the conflict rising from within her house. Leaving her friend to wait by the tree, she went to investigate what was going on. Though she was confused at first, she was quick to catch on that the argument was about her. She remained quiet as she tried to listen and gain as much information on the argument as she could. Leaning against the wall beside the door, Ali remained quiet as she did not want to give away her hiding position or that she was snooping on her parents._

_“Amelia,” her father started, his voice suddenly lower than his previous yells. “How long have you known this ‘Luke Skywalker’ thing?” His voice raised again slightly, but he tried to keep his temper down. Her mother scoffed slightly and Ali could perfectly see her mother’s annoyed expression in the back of her mind. “I work alongside his sister, Richard. You knew that,” your mother’s voice was dripping with venom now, her tone making it sound like she was  appalled that he didn’t (or couldn’t) remember. “Regardless of what you think, I’ve already had my talks about it with Leia and we both agreed it's what’s best for our children. We are sending her to train with Luke, end of discussion.”_

_There was a long pause, as if she expected him to object immediately to what she had just said. She slowly continued, taken back by his silence. “Leia is planning on sending her son as well. If Leia and Han can trust Luke, why can’t you?” She asked, using her words and tone to pointedly jab at him. Ali knew her mother wouldn’t lose the argument. It was something she had her heart set on. She wanted Ali to go with Ben to train with his uncle and she didn’t think of it as a bad thing. Alivery liked Ben, he was the only person she was ever really close to. Ali  never doubted Ben’s motives, as he was always right about whatever he talked about. There was something about him that intrigued Ali and she could never quite place what it was. Besides, the thought of him leaving without her upset her in ways she couldn’t understand._

_Just then, Ali felt like her presence had been compromised. It wasn’t but a few seconds later that her mother opened the door that you were leaning beside. “What are you doing?” Ali’s mother demanded, her voice soft but lined with anger. Ali could tell she was mad, but she couldn’t quite tell if the anger was towards her for snooping or her father for arguing. She immediately stood up and looked down at her feet._

_“I’m sorry… I felt something was wrong and I was curious…” She continued to stare at her feet. “I don’t like it when you and Dad fight,” Alivery added, recalling distant memories from when her parents used to argue a lot. Her mother’s face instantly softened as she led Ali away from the kitchen. She walked her back to the front door and gave her a gentle push out. “Go play, mommy will make sure that everything will be alright. Do you trust me?” Ali simply nodded in response before walking back outside. Her troubles quickly faded when she found the lanky black haired teen waiting by the tree where she had left him…_


	2. Last Day on Dellalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell Commander Ren that we found the girl,” he murmured, pushing off the tree to face her completely. Out of what seemed like nowhere, two troopers approached from behind her...

Alivery woke up with a sudden jolt as the memories came flooding back to her. It wasn’t the first time she had that dream and she knew that it would not be the last. Shivering, she rolled out of bed and tried her best not to think of the events in the dream. But the memories were too strong and she couldn’t help it. She gave in and the memories of her and Ben leaving with Master Luke came flooding back. Everything would have been okay if something inside Ben hadn’t snapped a few years into training. She can remember the day vividly, as if it happened yesterday, though she tried to suppress it. Ali couldn’t help but think of Ben Solo dying and that monster, Kylo Ren, being born. She shivered as she thought of all the awful things that monster did. She tried shaking her head as if it would clear her thoughts away, but it helped little. She knew nothing good could come from remembering.

Ali moved into the small kitchen and fixed herself something for breakfast. It was slightly earlier than when she normally wake up, but it didn’t matter much as it would soon be the time she usually woke up. The old and rusty clock on the wall read **0936** , so loosing 24 minutes wouldn’t cause too much harm. The planet she confided on was called Dellalt and it had about 23 standard hours. If she was being honest with herself, she had lost track of time many years ago.

Dellalt was a planet in the Outer Rim that she escaped to hide from the monster Kylo Ren shortly after he turned and burnt down the temple they had once called home. She had traveled across many planets in the Outer Rim in her first year of escape. Within those days, she knew he was actively searching for her. After a year into hiding, she found Dellalt and its lack of security somewhat helpful in her hiding. Ali decided long ago that this would be the planet she would die on, if it meant she was safe from the First Order and Kylo.

She tried to focus on getting breakfast made and teared open a small bag she had retrieved from a cabinet. Quickly feeling a small bowl with water, she mixed the contents of the bag into the bowl and stirred it with her finger. She set the bowl down on the table and moved to fix glass of water, this time to drink. The solution of powder mix and water soon began to take shape of a small oval loaf of bread. Satisfied that the mix was done setting, she grabbed the now formed bread and sat at in an old chair at the makeshift table.

At first glance, everything in her house looked like it was garbage, someone else’s trash and nothing more than that of a pile of useless items. While she could understand that most of that could be seen as true, everything in her possession served its purpose for her survival. She learned to survive off of minimal necessities. It was difficult at the start, but she soon fell into habit. All the items she owned now were either bought or traded from someone who no longer needed it down in Vault City or it was something you made using old tools and the wood from the trees outside.

Ali lived in the mountain range just outside of the major city, hidden away from anyone who would be considered dumb enough to search the Outer Rim planet. _Anyone in the Outer Rim is considered no one,_ she thought. _It’s the perfect escape to._ This realization brought up another point. She couldn’t possibly be the only person to think that, could she? If it was the perfect place to escape to, then it also meant it was the perfect place to look for someone who was hiding.

She shivered at the thought of Kylo’s army coming to the planet of Dellalt in search of her. She quickly batted the thought away, rationalizing that she wasn’t a threat to anybody. She abandoned the ways of the Jedi. It was something she wished to forget. Why would he want anything to do with her now, anyways? He probably despised her every being by now, considering everything that happened between the two. Shaking her head once again, she finished her small meal and put the topic of Kylo to rest.

She needed to head into the city sometime later today to sell her kills and buy more portions. Ali had become known as a mysterious hunter to the locals down in Vault City. She hunted prey in the woods and would come once a week to sell the best kills. Most were scared of her, as she rarely ever spoke to them and she seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Many suspected that she was the reason that First Order guards had come to inspect the planet, but they were quick to leave. Not that any of the locals could identify her if they tried.

The guards left just as quickly as they came and Ali never saw them since. That made her feel safer, as she thought they’d be gone permanently and leave her to her own devices. She fell into the pattern of the planet and the society that lived on it and soon became another local, though not a normal one. She rarely conversed herself with anyone on Dellalt, unless it was to ask about the ongoing war with the First Order and Resistance. The war that started shortly before her arrival on the planet.

After eating, she headed back into her room to change into her outing clothes. The outfit consisted of a light brown loose fit leather tunic and similar light brown leather pants. Over the tunic was a darker brown robe, one that you had took from Luke a long time ago and had managed to keep after all these years. It was very similar to what the Jedi used to wear, though no one here on Dellalt would be able to catch on and suspect her to be a missing Jedi that Kylo might ( _or might not_ ) be searching for. She told herself again that she doubted he’d be looking for her and continued to pack her bags as she prepared to leave. She slipped on a pair of boots she managed to buy from a city goer several years ago before she finished packing her bags.

With everything set, she held her hand up and closed her eyes. She felt around the area with her mind, looking for where she had hid her lightsaber. Once she found it in her mind’s eye, she called for it to her hand and a few second later, there was the satisfying sound of the hilt making contact with the palm of her hand. She carefully hid the lightsaber under her robes, so no one would find it while she was casually out. With everything she needed in tow, she made her way out the door, closing and locking it at the will of her mind.

There was nothing ever truly exciting happening in the Vault City. Ali usually made a good bit of credits from selling the meat, but that’s all she ever went into the city these days. She never stayed and listened to the buzz of the locals, unless she was overly curious about the events of war. Granted, the last time she had found a paper talking about the war, someone had tried to rob her, so she decided she would only come and go for her necessities and not her curiosities.

*******

“That’s not fair!” Ali protested, glaring at the butcher who had always bought at fair prices. “Last week you bought them for 140 credits! Why 90 now?” She inquired and he simply gave her a small shrug. “Prices are down, not many buying meat these days.” He said, his accent heavy. Ali couldn’t ever place the accent, but she knew that he wasn’t from Dellalt. She panicked as she tried to think of a solution.

“Listen, I’ll sell for 125, please. I need the credits. If I don’t, I won’t be able to buy all I need to survive this week,” she finally pleaded, desperate for him to budge. The butcher, whose name was Damros Zan, watched her with close eyes. He narrowed his eyes, inspecting her over with his cat like eyes. His gaze lightened with a sympathetic look as he ran a hand through his graying hair.

“Fine, Fairwood. 105. No more. No less,” Damros said, to which she nodded and removed the wrapped meat from her bag. She handed it over and gratefully accepted the handful of credits, counted out how much he had given her. As promised, she counted 105 credits and now that she were satisfied, she could walk out of the shop with a little bit of pride. “Be careful, Fairwood. Something is off about today,” Damros warned, but she took it with no heed as she left.

Ali roamed around the back streets of Vault City, making her way around until she found a tiny shop just in the outskirts of the town. She hated being in the part, as it was the furthest away from her home in the mountain, but she had to buy portions so she could survive. Quickly entering the store, Ali was shocked to find it almost empty. Usually the place was buzzing with different species trying to scrape up enough credits to buy a portion or two.

Ali had learned to never share her credits, as it would have her end up like them. Once someone shows the locals an act of kindness, they would always expect them to be generous.  It was another reason why Alivery didn’t mingle with them. She didn’t want to be rude, but she also had to fend for herself. But the shop was empty, so she could let her guard drop a little.

Walking over to the desk, Ali counted out how many credits she had total, adding the amount from the previous weeks into what she had just earned. She counted 228 credits total and agreed with herself that she had more than enough to buy the week’s amount of portions. Glancing at the board that showed the prices, she grinned slightly. The prices always varied week by week and this week was a low price.

“I’ll buy four whole portions,” Ali told the man behind the desk, who just nodded and slammed eight tiny packets onto the counter. Hastily, she took the portions and stuffed them into her bag after she handed him 96 of her credits. Before she could thank him, she felt like eyes were on her. She froze for a moment, before nodding to the shopkeeper and turned to walk out. There was no one else in the shop, so whoever she felt looking could only be outside.

Once back out on the streets of Vault City, she felt like the glances of the locals lingered on her for longer than needed. Some of the locals she had passed weren’t even glancing, they were flat out staring at her. She wanted to get out of the city as fast as possible, no longer feeling safe. She immediately took twisted routes, turning down random streets to try and shake whoever was on her. She made sure to look unbothered, appearing as if she wasn’t aware of the figures she kept seeing were following her.  

She couldn’t help it when her steps began to quicken when the hairs on her neck rose in alarm. Someone was definitely watching her now, she had caught a glimpse of the same figures behind her. She tried her best to remain calm, but couldn’t help but feel like this had something to do with the dream. Had Kylo finally found her?

She saw her chance of escape, the road that lead into the woods, and she took it. Whether the right or wrong decision, she don’t know. No one seemed to make an attempt to chase her into the woods, so that was a good sign, right? It wasn’t until she was halfway up the mountain that she realized she was screwed.

Resting against a tree was what appeared to be a guard, dressed in a nicely fitted black uniform. His face was pale in appearance and his hair was hidden by his hat that complimented his uniform. From where she stopped, Ali could clearly see the symbol that burnished his chest. He smirked as he slowly turned to you, his dark eyes lighting up with excitement as he looked her over. He slowly raised his hand, revealing the comm link in his possession.

“Tell Commander Ren that we found the girl,” he murmured, pushing off the tree to face her completely. Out of what seemed like nowhere, two troopers approached from behind her. She tried to calm herself, breathing in and out as slowly as she could before focusing on the guard. “What do you want with me? I’ve kept out of the war!” she yelled, flicking her mind out to scan the area, only to be devastated to find that the forest was filled with troopers. _Why so many?_

“Keeping out of a war isn’t the problem. Commander Ren believes that you know something that can end this war,” he explained, to which Ali tilted her head, confused. She didn’t know anything about what was going on, much less who was winning or losing. “I really don’t think that I could be of any assistance on either side,” she defended, to which the man in front of her laughed in response. With a gentle flick of his hand upwards, he signaled for the troopers to take her.

In that brief moment of fight or flight, Ali grabbed her lightsaber and lashed out at the troopers. The guard stumbled back in shock, but Ali couldn’t focus on that. She had to focus on blocking the blaster bolts that were now being fired at her. The electric blue haze from her lightsaber glowed on her face as she deflected the bolts. She advanced on the troopers, striking one down. Just as soon as the soldier fell, another took his place.

Ali wasn’t quick to give up, as she continued to fight the advancing storm troopers. It wasn’t long until one of their blaster bolts grazed her leg, sending her down on her knees. Once she was down, the firing ceased. But the way the storm troopers backed up lead Alivery to believe there was more than one reason why they had stopped firing. The area around Ali seemed to fill with intense fear and sudden… Loneliness?

Ali glanced up to catch sight of a dark figure moving its way through the small mass of troopers. Its face was hidden by a simple mask, but the sight of it brought fear into Ali’s chest. She couldn’t describe how the sight made her want to vomit, not in repulsion, but in just pure fear. This was the being who had killed hundreds of people without a second thought. This was the being who would kill hundreds more just to get what he wanted. This was the monster that Alivery was running from for the past decade.

 _I expected more_ , she thought simply, and it was that moment that his eyes laid on her. A cold chill ran up her spine as she felt her stomach sink. She was appreciative that she was on her knees. Had she been standing, she surely would’ve feel down in panic. Though she couldn’t see his eyes, she knew he was looking her over. He was studying her, she knew this because his head was tilted ever so slightly. It was something he used to do a lot when they were kids.

“I could say the same for you, my old friend.” His voice deep through the synthesizers of his helmet. Alivery gasped, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. There was a brief pause from the dark knight and Ali could have mistakenly heard the sound of static that emitted from the mask as a chuckle.  

With regained energy, Ali got to her feet and lunged forward, her lightsaber high as she went to strike. Her blow was immediately blocked and parried, by his intense red saber. The sight of his unstable saber pulled at something in her chest, but she couldn’t place what it was. In the next passing moment, Ali’s body froze in place.

She couldn’t move a single muscle in your body, every fiber of her being constricted and frozen in place. The only thing she had full control on was her thoughts, which were frantic inside her head. Taking in her confusion, the dark knight stepped closer to her, as if he was a predator inspecting if his prey was suitable enough to eat. The closer he got to her, the more she could feel the darkness radiating off him. He felt like a ticking bomb, ready to explode on anyone in any second. He circled around her slowly, sizing her up.

 _What happened to you..? What happened to the boy I was friends with?_ Ali thought, only to be met with his unstable lightsaber pointed right at her chest. He had stopped in front of her. Sudden rage emitted from him.

“That… _disgrace_ … It’s dead. It was weak and lonely. It was scared and it had _feelings_ ,” anger seethed through the synthesizers of his mask. His tone was lowered as he spoke to her, which made him appear scarier than he truly was. Ali didn’t want to let on that she was scared, but she soon found that the attempt was useless. He could see into her mind, there was nothing she could hide from him in this moment.  

The visor of his helmet lifted as he looked past her head and at the troopers that stood behind her. With a small flick of the helmet, Alivery felt two sets of hands grab her arms and restrain her. Another walked up and snatched her lightsaber out of her hand. She could feel Kylo smirk at her displeasure to her weapon being taken away. He finally lowered his own saber, deactivating it as he did so. He began to circle around you again, thinking over his words. Once he knew the troopers had a firm grip on her, her muscles soon relaxed as she gained control over them again.

“The map to Skywalker,” he started, slowly. “Where is it?” He finished the question rushed and anxious. He wanted to get down to business quick, Ali inferred, but she had other things on her mind. She leaned forward, taking in his size. Slowly, she tilted her head and took in a deep breath.

“I remember being the best of friends,” she whispered, slightly satisfied to see his head jerk slightly. His voice quickly filled her ears. “I tricked you.” Ali could tell he was uncomfortable. The way his fingers twitched in the slightest way gave it away. She shook her head, looking away from him. “I don’t think you can fake what we had, _Ben_.” Her voice was hushed and quiet. Kylo growled, obviously angered again. “ _Shut up_!” he barked, holding his hand out.

A small bit of air escaped Ali’s lips before darkness took over her vision. She fell limp in the stormtroopers’ arms. Kylo watched her for a moment, before turning his back to her. “Take her to the ship. You know where to put her.” He ordered, growling slightly as he did.


	3. Where's the map?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I declined this very moment, would it lead to my death?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the way his body twitched at the question. He shook his head, looking at her once again with his metal helmet on.

_ “Wake up.” _

_ Alivery stirred in her sleep, before slowly opening her eyes. She looked up to see the face of her friend, who was slowly focusing into view. She lurched into a sitting position, looking up at Ben. The darkness that surrounded him was intense and Ali couldn’t bare the feeling. She swung her feet out of bed and slowly approached the young boy who had awoken her. _

_ “Ben…? What’s…? What’s going on?” her voice finally croaked, obvious she had just woken up. She narrowed her eyes slightly as he twitched and moved away from her. He wasn’t acting like himself. _

_ “I need to leave,” he finally spoke, his voice containing a mixture of emotions that Ali couldn’t decipher. She was about to speak again, but Ben stopped her. He gently pressed a finger against her lips. He quietly shushed her, not wanting to talk. For a few moments, his eyes lingered on her lips, his thumb slowly rubbing her bottom lip. His eyes furrowed and he pulled away, turning his back to her. _

_“_ We _need to leave,” he then murmured, expecting her to follow him._ _Ali could sense the fear in him, she knew that he was in over his head. She could tell that he didn’t know what he was doing._

_ “Ben, please tell me what’s going on,” she murmured, stepping forward to place her hand on his shoulder. It was an immediate mistake. The moment her hand grazed his shoulder, her mind was invaded. All of his dark thoughts poured onto her and she didn’t know how to react. _

_ She pulled away immediately, her stance moving to a defense. A small headache had formed once she pulled away, but she could still hear his thoughts. She could still  _ feel  _ the darkness that swirled inside him. It made her feel like she couldn’t breathe, the thickness that stormed within it making her feel claustrophobic.   _

_ Ben turned sharply to face her, his eyes full of fear now. The thoughts of him causing her harm invaded Ali’s mind and tears welled in her eyes. He didn’t want to cause more harm than what he was already doing. _

_ “Ben… You have to tell me what’s going on,” she pleaded, wanting to reach out to him again. She did not, instead, she remained where she was as she looked up into his big, dark eyes. “Ben, please. Let me help,” she whispered. _

_ “Liv… I did something... I did something bad,” he finally whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke. His eyes darted around her face, studying her response before continuing. “Luke… he tried to kill me,” his voice was hushed now, barely audible. His eyes nervously shifted away from her. _

_ “Liv… I think my uncle is a bad influence, he’s not in his right might. We must stop him before he could hurt someone else… He could hurt you,” he spoke up now, his voice desperate for her to understand. “I did what I had to do to protect you.” _

_ Something inside of Ali wanted her to think that it was some sort of prank. Ben was just trying to pull her leg and Luke would walk out laughing. He would laugh at her for believing that Ben could do such an awful act. “You’re joking, right? Where’s Luke?” she asked in denial of what Ben had said. _

_ But Ben never gave in and Ali realized he wasn’t joking. Her eyes darted up to meet his. “Ben, is… is Luke dead?” she asked, her voice shaky. “I don’t know,” he answered, his response vague and uncertain. Ali couldn’t believe anything she was hearing. _

_ “And the others?” She asked, wanting him to confirm her suspicion. He shook his head, not wanting to give in to what he had done. He knew now that Ali wouldn’t join him, no matter what he said. _

_ “They… they put up a good fight, but they don’t matter anymore.” He hesitated, before turning and holding his hand out to her. “Please… Liv… Join me. I need you,” he confessed. He was doing all of this for her, after all.   _

_ She looked down at his hand, before backing away, the back of her legs brushed again the frame of her bed. She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “Ben… I don’t want this...” She said, trying to move away from him. A few tears manages to escape, but she didn’t have time to worry about it. _

_ “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.” He murmured, his hand dropping to his side. He shuddered, before hesitantly reaching for something by his side. Ali’s stomach fell as she realized what Ben was doing. The next few moments passed by in a blur. Ali force called her saber to her hand and was able to bring it up in time to block his first strike. A soft blue haze illuminated the scene before you as the two sabers clashed together.   _

_ “Ben! Don’t do this!” she yelled, pushing him back with her saber, trying to knock him off balance. The attempt didn’t work very well and he quickly regained his composure. Everything about him had changed in the passing moments. His eyes lost their warm touch, now dark and brooding. He seemed to growl, angered by Ali. _

_ “It’s Kylo,” he roared, rushing forward again to attack, anger surging through him. Ali knew she needed to get out of the situation quickly before Ben did anything that he might drastically regret. Or before she did something she would never be able to forgive herself for. _

_ After a small fit of parries and counterattacks, Alivery was able to successfully knock him off balance long enough for her to escape. Fleeing her room, Ali ran down the narrow halls of the temple. She ran until she was out into the courtyard. The smell of smoke now burned her lungs and she fell into a fit of coughs. _

_ She turned around and saw that half the temple was up in flames. Her eyes widened as she watched her home burn, killing everything she knew and loved. Her peers were dead. Luke was dead.  _ Ben  _ was dead. _

_ Upon thinking that, she looked down to see the young boy. The boy in Ben’s body. She yelled out in pain, in hatred, the feelings she should express. She was one of the most well-kept people, she never acted on her anger. She followed the rules Luke set and the person she valued most was making her act against her judgment. _

_ The boy’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Ali carefully. For a moment, something flashed in her eyes that scared him more than the voices in his head. It passed in a blink of an eye and he couldn’t tell if it actually happened. _

_ “I hate you,” was all she had said to him. Those three words were the last thing she spoke before thrusting her arm out. The boy fell back into the temple and the doors slammed shut. Ali never turned back after that. She escaped. _

***

Ali awoke with a sharp jump. Her eyes were glossy, both from sleep and the tears forming in her eyes. It was the first time she dreamed that memory. The thoughts from that day flooded her mind and she took sharp breaths. Her heart rate quickened as she thought of him. The monster in Ben’s body. Something in the room twitched, but it was out of her view. She didn’t think too much about it.

It wasn’t until she went to get up that she realized she hadn’t awakened in her room. She was quick to find that she was no longer on Dellalt and, becoming more aware of her situation, she began to panic. Her arms and legs were locked into place, large metal cuffs restraining her to the metal table she was on. The table sat on an incline, facing her away from where she assumed the door was.

Desperately, she flicked out what little energy she had to survey the room. Everything inside her froze when something pressed against her mind.  _ He _ was here. She struggled against her restraints, wanting to get away. He was behind her, out of her sight. He knew it was useless to hide from her now.

Slowly, he walked around, his face still hidden by the mask. Alivery couldn’t determine whether or not he wore it to bring fear to his enemies or if it was simply an easy facade for him. His breathing was slow and he moved with effortless grace. This wasn’t the first time he’s done this, Alivery realized as her chest tightened.

“Where is the map?” he quickly asked, before she could panic anymore. His voice was sharp and robotic. Instantly, her brows furrowed as her eyes met the visor of his helmet. She could feel the intensity of his stare, never wavering off of her.  All of her thoughts were racing again, about Luke and the memory. His head tilted as he focused on your thoughts.

“Luke’s dead…” Alivery whispered, shaking her head at the masked figure before her. He groaned as he straightened his back, circling once again around the metal table Ali was restrained to. “ _ You _ killed him,” she added, anger slowly boiling inside her. She could feel his sudden gaze on her, he could feel her anger.

“Luke isn’t dead.” The robotic voice boomed to life, unaffected by her outburst of feelings. The way he said it made Ali feel like she should’ve felt dumb for not knowing, but she ignored it, focusing on the side of his helmet as he circled her. She despised the black armor he wore, but in a way, she thought it suited him. She studied the simplistic design on the helmet, before she realized why he wore it. What it stood for.

“Take it off,” she whispered, her initial anger boiling down as she quickly calmed herself. Something about being around him again calmed her, even though the darkness that radiated off him like a sickly virus should have made her feel like she was gasping for air. She wanted to see his face again, she felt like she deserved it after the ten years of his betrayal.

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” he questioned, but he didn’t wait for her anger. His fingers moved up underneath his helmet, clicking the latch near the back of his head. Immediately, a faint hissing sound broke the silence that fell between them. Slowly, he lifted the helmet up, his facade of darkness and death falling as his pale skin became visible to Alivery. He placed his helmet on a stand, which was covered in a questionable dust.

He looked almost identical to the last time you saw him, his features just more matured. His pale skin was bright in contrast with his pitch black hair. His deep chocolatey eyes held more emotion that Ali couldn’t begin to decipher. Her eyes couldn’t help but to linger across his features, taking in every detail she could. He had stood up straighter, his eyes trained on her the entire time. After a few moments of her staring, he was noticeably nervous and shifted his weight over.

“The last time you looked at me like that, we were sneaking around the temple. You wanted for me to kiss you once we were out of sight of the other students.” His words made Ali blush and she couldn’t tell if he was fond of the memory or not. He was probably trying to make her feel embarrassed or nervous, she couldn’t decide which would be better. He quickly changed the subject.

“The map,” he started again, his voice barely above a whisper.  “Where is it?” his asked, his voice loud again. His tone held so much power, it was strong and unwavering now. Ali realized that he was used to feeling in control, but his shiftiness around her told her that he knew he wasn’t in complete control when she was near.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t lie to you,” she finally whispered, shaking her head. “I thought he was dead…” She looked away, suddenly ashamed of herself. Luke wasn’t dead after all. She had just left him there, alone, after Ben’s betrayal. The man in front of her jerked slightly, turning his head away as he took his eyes off her for the first time since his helmet was off.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered, his voice the calmest it had been since Ali woke up. “I drove you away, you feared that I would kill you, too.” His eyes were on the ground, not daring to look at her. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t find herself to feel it. “I could’ve given you the whole galaxy, you know?” he whispered, closing his eyes. “Anything you could’ve ever wanted,” he added, as he leaned in towards her, his face mere inches away from her.

“All I wanted was you,” her voice broke in, soft and fragile. Her eyes were wide as her crystal blue locked with his rich colored brown ones. She felt like if she looked close enough, his eyes could look like the pattern of smoothly cut dark wood. Possibly something similar to the inside of a cedar tree.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and, had she not been in the bindings of the metal table, she might’ve been encouraged to lean in and kiss him. But then she remembered who he was and that the man before her was not Ben Solo. He was, in fact, Kylo Ren. A murderous monster who would stop at nothing to get what he wants. What made her anything different? He immediately twitched and pulled away from her.

“Why don’t you just kill me? I no longer serve any use to you, as I don’t know the whereabouts of our former master,” she suddenly spat, the anger returning to her quickly after the small soft moment. His confusion was brief, but he did not return her temper. He shook his head, but was cut off before he could respond. “I’d rather die right here instead of having to watch you become less and less of the man I once loved.”

Now he was mad. His chest felt like every weight in the world just fell on him and he lost the only connection he had to the real world. He turned his back to her, so she couldn’t see him. He was trying his best not to lash out, but he couldn’t help it. He quickly grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it as he pointed it towards her. “You want me to kill you?” he asked, his yells turning into a small fit of laughter. He fed off the terror coursed through her. He laughed once more when she actually thought he’d kill her.

“Why should I kill you when I could use you?” The thought quickly came to his mind, and he grinned to himself at the idea, disabling the saber. Alivery gasped for air as she pressed her head back in relief, closing her eyes. Her outing robes were slightly burnt from his saber, but there was no apparent injuring. She sensed something inside him snap as he shook his head.

“Use me how?” she soon asked, keeping her head pressed back as she looked at him with narrow eyes. He dismissed her question, still thinking to himself. Angered, she tried to pull one of his tricks. Ali knew very well that he could hear her thoughts. That he could see into her mind. It was difficult for a young learner, but she was far from that. She pushed her energy towards Kylo, figuratively breaking the wall down he had built up in his head.

Immediately after, Kylo’s face was staring at her. Her head ached as he returned her action. They were in a standoff. She tried to invade him, so in return, he tried to invade her. He was winning, though. He was currently stronger than she was, due to many factors. She screamed, no longer being able to handle it. But he kept searching through her mind. He was looking through all her memories. Her memories of Dellalt, how she had escaped being captured several times, the minimalist life she lived. Everything she had done was exposed to him in this moment and there was nothing she could do about it.

Soon enough, the only thing that Alivery could feel was the traces of a light headache. Kylo took a step back, seemingly overwhelmed with himself. He had brought up memories inside her that she thought she had forgotten. Everything he saw just now had flashed in her mind as well. He amplified all the feelings from the memories he searched through. All of the emotions they both were experiencing was one they both tried to deny.

Kylo immediately pulled away, his back once again turned to her. Ali could feel his thoughts racing, but she wasn’t able to pick out what exactly was going on inside his head. She was gasping for air, similar to Kylo’s rise and fall of his chest. She couldn’t get the burning question out of her head.

“Use me how?” she asked again, each word separated slightly, adding more emphasis on the question. He turned to look at her, something shifting in his eyes. Whatever he originally planned to do, he left his mind. He had a new mission to complete now, Ali could sense it.

“You wouldn’t join me then, but if it were life or death, would you join me now?” he asked, his voice calculated. He studied her again, his eyes now a warm brown. “If I promised that after the war meant your freedom, would you train and help the First Order?” He knew he was putting a lot on the line, but he wanted to know.

“Kylo… I don’t agree with what you do here. I could never accept something like that, I’m useless anyways,” she whispered, believing that she was of no help to anyone. She had been in solitude for a decade, she hadn’t trained in forever and there was nothing she could do.

“I need you…” he whispered, his eyes full of hope. He needed her to say yes. He had a plan to make everything right. He knew by doing this that he would be going against Snoke, but he needed this. He knew Snoke wouldn’t understand at first, but he would later be grateful for his actions.

“It’s hard to accept an offer when I’m strapped down to  _ metal table _ ,” she growled, her eyes not leaving his desperate ones. She wanted to say no, to let him kill her right then and now, but something in her pulled to say yes. The pull was something unnatural to her, it went against her will. She didn’t know if it was the force itself or if Kylo was manipulating her.

She didn’t have time to look too far into it. He moved his hand out and waved it in front of him, the metal bindings unlocking as he did so. He turned his back to her again, grabbing his helmet and returned it to his head. She watched him curiously, not wanting to overstep any boundaries he just laid out. She hadn’t even said yes yet, but he was acting like it was final.

“If I declined this very moment, would it lead to my death?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the way his body twitched at the question. He shook his head, looking at her once again with his metal helmet on.

“I don’t think that’s a route you plan on taking,” he said, his voice suddenly deeper through the modulators of his helmet. He was so sure of himself, so confident. Alivery couldn’t tell if she despised it or marveled at it. Slowly stepping away from the metal table, she stretched her sore muscles. They almost screamed at her for neglecting them, pain spiking her body in several places.

He watched her curiously, his eyes carefully navigating across her features. She couldn’t help but feel nervous under his gaze, something about it was off. She let out a long sigh, looking up at him, before slowly shaking her head.

“Kylo, I’m sorry to do this to you, but I can’t join you,” she murmured, looking away from him. She knew she was dead meat the moment the words left her mouth. “I’m sorry I can’t see things from your perspective,” she quickly added, stepping back as he slowly approached her.

She was more scared of the fact that she couldn’t feel anything from him. He didn’t say anything as he approached, which terrified her. “I can’t be what you want me to be.” Tears filled her eyes as she watched him step closer, her back now pressed against the wall. “I can’t be a monster like you,” she choked out, Kylo mere inches from her face now.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said, before pressing a gloved hand against her temple. Everything in her world went black again, as she fell limp. Kylo effortlessly lifted her up, carrying her away on his own this time. Something in him had told him to do it, there was an idea that was planted in his head.

Upon acting on it, he immediately felt guilt, but he knew this was going to be for the greater good. Whether it’s for the First Order or himself, he couldn’t admit to. He would convince himself that this was the right path for Alivery. 


	4. Memories from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali blinked through the stream of the water. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn’t know who they were for. She wasn’t sure if it was a random dream she had or if it was an event that someone placed into her mind. She knew those were real people, they had to be. She couldn’t image that level of emotion on her own.

Kylo was sparring with Ali, her training staff held firmly in her hand. Ali was caked with sweat and she was panting slightly, her eyes watching him closely as he moved. He went in to strike, swinging his staff towards her feet. She called it, jumping and returning a side blow. It wasn’t a strong hit, but it made contact and he was content with that.

They had been training from 0800 to 1100 every day for the past few months. Supreme Leader Snoke saw to it that Kylo would take in Alivery Jones as his apprentice and the months after that lead them to this. Kylo felt bad about how he came here, but Snoke encouraged that he did the right thing. He shook the thought away from his head, his eyes trained on Ali.

“Come on, Ederra, you haven’t gotten a good hit on me today,” Kylo mumbled, his nickname for her rolling off his tongue as he moved out of his defensive stance, standing up straight. “What has you distracted?” he asked, trying to keep his true concern out of his tone. She shook her head, glancing at the clock.

“It’s 1048, we should just finished up this session,” her voice was slightly sluggish, her eyes drooping. Immediately, he pushed forward, breaking the boundaries of her mind. He wanted to know what was wrong.

Her eyes contorted with pain as she bit the inside of her lip. Kylo wasn’t able to get much out of her, she immediately pushed him out, sending daggers his way. “I don’t like it when you try to get inside my head,” she warned, before lowering herself defensively. Her breathing was slightly labored and Kylo wondered why he didn’t notice before.

He had a lot on his mind, even considered canceling today’s training session. They were nearing their appointed dispatch date. It would be Alivery’s first mission as his apprentice. He realized that this would also be her first mission period. He was worried, but he knew how much she had progressed since she joined him.

She never formally said yes and that was mostly due to him invading her mind. He altered her memories, made the resistance seem like a cause to fight against. He amplified her hate, shocked to see how much of it was pointed at him. That hate was still there, swirling inside her, but she just wasn’t aware of it. He trapped it deep within her mind, fearing that it would affect the choice she would make.

Before realizing he was distracted, he heard Ali groan, before he saw her staff coming directly at him. He had little time to react and she landed a strong blow on his side, swinging around and throwing her foot out. Kylo wasn’t able to block her foot in time, which caused him to falter.

She took that to her advantage and swung her staff out behind her, spinning with it as she landed a strong hit on his other side. Kylo fell to the ground, his breath leaving his lungs as he looked up to see her standing over him, her staff wavering close to his chest.

“I advise you stay down, Ren,” a cold voice spoke, stopping Kylo from trying to attack Ali again. “I say she beat you fair and square,” the voice added. Ali glanced up to meet the cold eyes of no other than General Hux. Ali smiled slightly, taking in the praise, before placing her hand on her head.

“Take a rest, Ms. Jones. You’re complexion is terribly pale,” he said, but didn’t push her further. She reluctantly sat down, before catching the dark eyes of Ren. He was worried, she could sense it. She waved it off, looking up at Hux. He was no longer focused on her, instead, his eyes looked down at Ren.

“Hurry up and stand, you’re useless down there,” the ginger barked, his eyes expressing his annoyance with the black haired menace.  Kylo grumbled, before standing up without the assistance of Hux. “Send in your personal droid to pick up Ali, there’s business we need to attend to immediately.” Hux’s voice was back to being harsh, as it usually was. He looked at her quizzically, before sighing. “Make sure you stop by the medbay. You look terrible, but not in your usual way.”

Alivery glared up at him, her fingers tightening around the staff that she had refused to let go of. “Thanks,” she murmured, her tone dripping. She immediately wanted to attack Hux, to show him that she wasn’t as weak as he accused her of being. Upon that thought, Kylo let a small breathy laugh out, before shaking his head.

“That would not be wise of you, Alivery.” His voice showed no inclination that he found her thoughts amusing. He turned to look at Hux, who was glancing nervously between the two dark sided warriors. “Let’s get going, General. It appears we have important business to discuss.” And with that, the two left Ali alone in the training room.

She slowly unwrapped her hand wraps before flexing her fingers. She made sure to check after every session for any sores. Satisfied to find that her hands were okay, she straightened up the training room. Kylo had neglected to put up his staff, as per usual, leaving Ali to clean up after him.

It wasn’t until a few moments after Ali started straightening up that the door to the room opened again. Ali glanced over to see a dark silver droid walking in and she greeted it with a smile. The droid gave a small nod in return.

“Hey, Fives. Sorry you’re on babysit duty again,” Ali said, a small laugh escaping her lips. Fives was a simple protocol droid, but she was much more than that. As Kylo’s personal droid, she has gained quite a few modifications throughout the years.

Many of her modifications equipped her for battle, if she ever happened to be caught in a crossfire. She had a few emotion control mods, which allowed her to feel and understand human emotions more than that of an average droid. Her metal exterior was also made from one of the strongest metals, one that Ali had no idea how to spell or pronounce. As far as Ali knew, Fives was the only droid to ever have been made using the metal.

“Greetings, Alivery,” Fives greeted, waiting patiently for Ali to finish up. “I see training ended in its usual fashion,” she added, her voice low and artificial. Ali knew that she preferred the sound of Fives’s voice over Kylo’s when he wore his mask. She didn’t like the way his voice sounded through the mask, it made him sound robotic and not human. But then again, maybe that was the point?

Shaking out of her thoughts, Ali laughed nervously and nodded. “Yeah, Kylo left pretty fast, he and Hux seemed to be in a hurry. Is everything alright?” she asked, slightly worry lined in her tone. Hux often came and stole her teacher away from her, but today was different. He was more urgent this time. Fives shook her head, dismissing Ali’s thoughts before she could get lost in them again.

“They are just finalizing preparations for your mission to Jakku. They want to make sure they’ve gone over everything they know before diving in,” she explained, leading Ali out of her room. Ali nodded, grinning to herself. After months of training with Kylo, she’d finally be able to go out on a mission.

Ali began training with Kylo a few months back, but she doesn’t remember much of what happened before Kylo found her. She remembers bits and pieces of a small house on a mountain, but she doesn’t know what it means. Kylo does his best to avoid talking about it, which confuses her more.

She quickly learned not to ask about the time before she got here, the only explanation that was given was that Kylo rescued her from a small group of Resistance fighters who were traveling through the systems and looting what they could off the planets.

Upon arriving at the planet she had been staying on, they raided the town and took resources. Kylo told her that she tried to fight, but she was easily outnumbered. He told her that they took away her lightsaber and would have executed her had he not shown up in time to save her.

Ali didn’t have any other memory of the event, she could only trust that Kylo was telling her the truth. When Fives was asked about it, she only responded with, ‘What reason does Commander Ren have to lie to you?’ It was obvious that Fives had no recollection of the events. Ali later learned that Fives was activated after Kylo saved her, so she would be no help.

Ali followed the droid down to her quarters, dismissing the droid to continue about its daily duties. Ali spent most of her time alone, whether she was stationed on Starkiller Base or she was aboard the _Finalizer_. She didn’t really have a choice of where she went, she was to remain in close reach of Kylo Ren at all times.

She took a deep breath as she discarded her robes, the dark fabric peeling away from her tanned skin. She let her long brown hair out of the tie that kept it up. Dark brown waves fell over her shoulder as she walked into the refresher. She shut the door behind her and prepared the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot.

She bathed the hard work off from this morning, her muscles faintly sore from exertion. Ali hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, which could explain why she was more sore than usual. The heat of the water reminded her of the dream, which she wished to repress. But as she closed her eyes, the memories came flooding back.

 

_She sat up on a rock, her hair once again back up in a small twisted bun. The ground was oddly shaped and black, like dried rock. There was yelling and Ali looked down, her eyes catching sight of a man and a woman. They were arguing, different emotions swirling around the two._

_Curious, Ali tried to get closer, but a large pool of lava stopped her from advancing. She could only look on as she watched the two. The woman had just said something, which caused the man to freak out a little, his voice raising loud enough for Ali to hear._

_“I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.” Ali’s eyes widened. The man was a Jedi! She had to inform Kylo, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t even know where she was._

_“Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.” Her voice was terribly sad, Ali didn’t have to see her face to understand that. The emotion that laced her voice had Ali feeling scared and sad as well. It was like she couldn’t breathe anymore._

_“Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore,” the man started. He was pleading back with the woman. “I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him,” he paused slightly and Ali could feel the smirk he had. “And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.”_

_Ali was confused as to what was going on. Was this a dream? A vision? It definitely wasn’t a memory of something she did. The style of clothing they wore wasn’t from any of the planets Ali had any memory of._

_“I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.” The woman backed away slightly, her eyes sad as realization dawned on her of what the man in front of her had become. The name sounded familiar to Ali, but she had no idea why. Who was Obi-Wan?_

_“I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me,” the man pleaded. Ali had to see his face, she had to find a way to get closer to them. Maybe she could stop something._

_“I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow,” she cried out. Ali could no longer see them, she was running around a bend, the heat from the lava radiating from the stream. Ali was going to find the closest spot to the landing bay and then jump._

_Upon hearing the name of Anakin, she faltered. That name was familiar too, why? Who were these people? Why were they on a planet that resembled a literal hell? Who was the woman, what was her name? Ali had no idea what was going on._

_Ali hadn’t been able to hear the conversation until the man, Anakin, yelled out, “Liar!” Upon looking up, she saw a medium height man standing in the doorway of the ship the woman had arrived in._

_“No!”_

_“You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!”_

_“NO! Anakin. I swear... I…” The woman started to choke, her hands reaching up to hold her throat as her eyes widen. The man in the ship instantly tried to calm the situation._

_“Let her go, Anakin,” he pleaded, his eyes full of worry. This only caused Anakin to become angrier, his voice accusing as he spoke again._

_“What have you and she been up to?”_

_The older man wasn’t having it. “Let her go!” He commanded it this time, his voice strict, as if talking to that of a child. Immediately, the woman fell to the ground. She was unconscious and Ali was unable to determine if she was breathing or not._

_The two men were now talking, anger rising up inside Anakin. It was in this moment that he reminded her so much of Kylo. It was insane, the look in his eyes matched Kylo’s. His stance was similar as well. She had to find out who he was, why his name was familiar. Ali knew for a fact that she had never heard it before, it was just a feeling of knowing._

_She knew all three of the people who stood on the platform. She didn’t know how, but she did, undoubtedly. She was in the process of making the jump to the platform, when she realized it was no longer necessary. The two men were now engaged in a fight, and they disappeared for a few moments, before emerging again._

_Ali could only watch in awe as they jumped and fought, fighting across the river of lava. The red haired man was yelling something now, as they both landed near where Ali had been sitting. They were still fighting, but it was obvious that the ginger, Obi-Wan, did not want to be fighting._

_“I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think,” Obi-Wan yelled out, his eyes full of sorrow. Ali couldn’t help her feet, they dragged her towards them. They hadn’t seen her yet and Ali didn’t know if they could see her at all at this point. She didn’t realize it was a dream._

_Anywhere they fought was soon destroyed, buildings fell at the hands of the two jedi as they fought. Soon, the ginger was able to get away from the dark knights ongoing attacks. He had great style, but his technique was a little sloppy. He was too emotional with his blows._

_“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . .”_

_“From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!”_

_“From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!”_

_“Well, then you are lost!”_

_“This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.” As Anakin finished speaking, he jumped up, doing a stunning flip, before landing on whatever scrap of metal that Obi-Wan was on. They were floating down the lava river and Ali found it astonishing that they were able to handle the heat and continue fighting at the same time._

_Obi-Wan was able to jump away again to safety, his eyes sorrowful as he looked at the young boy before him. That’s all he saw. A young and frightened boy, not knowing who to fight for and being deceived by someone who can’t help him._

_“It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!” he yelled, his saber still active in his hand. He didn’t want to fight, Ali could see it clear as day. There was that unmistakable look that only a father or brother could share._

_“You underestimate my power!”_

_“Don't try it…” The ginger hadn’t been able to finish talking before the young boy jumped over to the bank of the lava river, trying to pursue his master. But Obi-Wan was quick and cut the young knight down to his knees. In one swift motion, his legs and left arm was missing. He fell to the ground, trying desperately to get back up._

_“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” The ginger slowly walked over, picking up the saber Anakin had previously been fighting with. With a saddened look, he turns to walk away, only to hesitate and look back at the fallen knight._

_“I hate you!” the knight yelled, his skin burning, his eyes turned to an unsettling yellow color. The jedi simply shook his head, upset that he had to defeat the knight._

_“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!” the ginger yelled out again, his voice heavy. As he spoke, the loose clothing that Anakin wore caught on fire and his whole body was soon up in flames. He screamed out in agonizing pain that Ali couldn’t begin to imagine. She wanted to run and check on him, but something stopped her._

_Suddenly, the ginger was approaching her, his lightsaber pointed in her direction. “Who are you? Why are you here?!” he demanded, his eyes filled with different emotions. Sorrow, for obvious reasons, and confusion. Before Ali could respond, the memory faded._

 

Ali blinked through the stream of the water. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn’t know who they were for. She wasn’t sure if it was a random dream she had or if it was an event that someone placed into her mind. She knew those were real people, they had to be. She couldn’t image that level of emotion on her own.

The water was no longer warm and Ali was able to slowly get out. She was still thinking about the dream. The water turned off as she stepped out and she wrapped a towel around herself. Walking out of the refresher, she was greeted by the masked knight himself.

“You think so loudly,” he said, his voice contorted from his mask and hiding his emotion. “That… Whatever it was you were thinking about. What is it? How do you know that?” he asked, approaching her. Ali became pinned against the wall, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. For a few seconds, she couldn’t process anything.

She wasn’t able to answer his question, the only thing she could think of was to get him out. She only had a _towel_ covering herself, it was indecent and embarrassing. She furrowed her eyebrows, shoving him backwards slightly.

“Get _out_! At least let me _get dressed_!” she yelled at him, her eyes ablaze. Kylo’s voice stammered through his helmet, before it slowly dipped downwards. He connected why she was suddenly so angry at him. She didn’t have clothes on and now he was making it worse by staring at her.

“Stop it!” she yelled, instinctively trying to wrap the towel tighter around herself. “Get out!” she added, shoving him towards the door of the room. He turned his back to her, closing his eyes.

“Hurry and get dressed. I apologize for interrupting your privacy,” he said as sincerely as he could manage, but didn’t exit the room. Ali groaned, but was haste to get her clothes on while his back was turned.

She clothed herself in her normal outing clothes, which consisted of a standard black uniform and some robes to go over it. It was similar style to Kylo’s, since he was the one who had her clothing be made. Whether purposeful or not, Ali couldn’t decide.

“You can turn around now,” she finally said. She couldn’t help but catch the way his shoulders fell from the large exhale he gave. He had been holding his breath, whether he meant to or not. He turned around to face her and Ali looked up at his helmet. “And please, take that silly thing off. You don’t need it.”

There was a small _hiss_ as the helmet was slowly being tugged off. He never hesitated to remove his helmet when around her and always seemed to make its remove more dramatic than needed. He would remove it slowly and get excited when he finally looked back at Ali, to see her marvel at him as he removed his helmet.

He couldn’t explain why, but he loved the way Ali looked at him. As if she was studying some fascinating creature and wanted to take in every aspect of him. He never wanted to see her mad at him. When that day inevitably happens, he will be crushed.

He shook his head, as he realized he needed to get down to business. “I need you to explain to me everything you know about that memory. I need you to tell me who those people were.” His voice was soft and more pleaded than demanding. If she got mad and told him to get out, he wouldn’t press. He would do as she asked and he didn’t know why he felt so compelled to do so.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know if I could explain it all. It confuses me,” she said, her voice as soft as his was. She didn’t meet his eyes, she couldn’t. Ali kept her eyes train on her feet. “All I know is that the woman’s name was Padme, the ginger was Obi-Wan and the one who reminded me of you was Anakin,” she whispered. “Do you know who they are?”

He nodded slowly, causing her to finally look up at him. “Yes, I know who they _were_. Sit, I’ll explain to you what I know,” he commanded and she did so, sitting down on her bed. He joined her, preparing himself to reveal the history of the events that happened in her vision.


End file.
